Draco Malfoy - 19 years later
by potter132
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoys avoided imprisonment because they had switched their allegiance last minute. Now 19 years later, has Draco Malfoy Changed at all?


It was 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts ended. Draco was at King's Cross Station with his wife, Astoria Greengrass (now Astoria Malfoy) and his son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It was his son's first year at Hogwarts. He could tell that his son was excited.

He and Astoria had known from early on that their son was a wizard. When they knew for sure, they had gradually told their son all about the magical world, even about Hogwarts. They even told him about getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter at 11. Sure enough, a couple of years later, he got one. They were so proud of him.

In their opinion, nothing better could have happened, especially to Draco. It was his chance to do better, his chance to make things right. He had screwed up while he was at Hogwarts. He just wanted better for Scorpius.

They had gone to Diagon Alley the weekend after Scorpius got his Hogwarts acceptance letter to get his Hogwarts supplies. Of course they had told Scorpius all about Diagon Alley. They had told him all about it a while ago. But he had asked them so many to tell him about it, he knew it just as well as they did by now. However, he was so awestruck when he actually got there that it took them a couple of minutes to snap him out of it. Once they did snap him out of that daze, Scorpius was shaking with excitement and anticipation.

They went first to Gringotts to get money out of their account. Then they agreed that Scorpius and Astoria would get his robes while Draco got his books, cauldron, quills, and any other equipment that he may need. Once that was done, they met up and get Scorpius an owl. Finally, they went into Ollivanders to get Scorpius his wand. This was perhaps the most exciting part for everyone. It had taken a couple of tries, but he finally ended up with a wand that was elm with a unicorn hair core, 10 and ½ inches, supple. They were ecstatic that Scorpius got such an excellent wand. Once they paid for the wand, they left and took their son's Hogwarts supplies home.

Now back at King's Cross, Astoria was checking Scorpius' hair to make sure that it was straight and parted the right way. While she did that, Draco looked around to see if he recognized anyone from his years at Hogwarts. However, because it was so busy, it was difficult to pick out familiar faces. Just as he was going to give up, he looked to his left one more time and saw them.

A jolt went up his spine. He never thought that he would see these three together again here ever again. It was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They were all staring at him. Harry was looking at him with a mixture of respect and caution. They had, of course, had a better relationship now than when they had been at Hogwarts, but they weren't friends by any means. Ron, however, looked at him as though they were still at Hogwarts and was about to attack them at any minute. He never really trusted him, even after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at him with a kind look. Almost like she had forgiven him for everything he had done. There was almost something else there in her look, a kind of knowing. Almost like she knew how he felt about her, even though he never told her.

He didn't deny that he always had feelings for her. He still did, as a matter of fact. It just couldn't work out. He was planning to become a Death Eater. It was too dangerous. But, by the time the Battle of Hogwarts was over and Voldemort was vanquished, Ron Weasley had already gotten the girl. What's worse, she returned Ron's feelings. He never even got the chance to tell her how he felt about her. He had to admit defeat and accept that she would never feel the same way. Besides, he didn't want to confuse her. He had to let her go.

He gave them a curt nod, and then looked away. He didn't want to give too much away. He didn't want them to think that he had gone completely soft on them. They made sure that Scorpius was all set, and then got him on the train. They watched the train pull away from the station, but Draco's mind was on Hermione. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that he had to for her sake and for his. He might not like it, but it's what he had to do.

Once the Hogwarts Express left, he looked one more time to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Hermione before he left. Much to his disappointment, all three of them had left. He then realized that he could always look up Hermione's address and write to her sometime. Surely that would be alright. He could tell her about his life now and maybe she would reply with how her life is going so far. It was worth a shot. He smiled, and then he turned to his wife, Astoria, and said, "Let's go home." His wife nodded and replied, "Alright." They turned around and apparated back home, knowing that everything would be alright with their son at Hogwarts. He went home knowing that all was well.


End file.
